


Nisi Forte

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Have you ever thought about the fact that we all are descended from someone important, somewhere along the line? How many people would it take to die for you to be the important one? Lena hadn't until it became her reality. Now, she has to figure out how to navigate the fame, fortune, and mystery that comes with her new power.





	1. Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey? This is my first work on AO3, so I'd really appreciate any feedback and/or constructive criticism. :)  
> {Is it just me, or do the colon and parentheses smilie faces look very scary like you'd find them on a murder/ransom note 'Come with the money by sundown, or the sun will be down. :) [See what I mean? Creepy.]} Btw, the title means 'Only Chance' in Latin

_If only._

Those were soon becoming Lena Hunter's favorite words.

 **If only** I had done this,  **If only** I had done that. They say hindsight is 20/20, but that doesn't help much, does it? Or, as Rosie said,  _"Hindsight is 50/50 Lena, that way it equals 100, duh."_ At only seven, she had been frighteningly perceptive.

As I think that, it hits me like a blow.  _Was._ Was, because I am never going to see her again. Was, because she is dead, just like my mom and my dad and Josh, my older brother, who I was supposed to go see graduate before all of this happened.

 _They were driving down the interstate, Lena with her headphones in, and Rosie yanking them out to try to get Lena to play her stupid animal game with her. "_ No, Rosie, I'm busy," _Lena would say every time, earning a pout and a clear view of Rosie's tongue every time. Lena would try to grab her tongue and pinch it with her chewed off nails, as she couldn't ever be bothered to paint or even file them, much to her cousin Macy's chagrin. Their mom yelled at them to stop arguing, their dad turned around to say something, what, I'll never know, because_ WHAM. 

Lena wished she could have been bothered now, she could have bothered to play Rosie's stupid seven-year-old games, be bothered to listen to Josh and Dad's hours-long discussions on atoms and particles and other science stuff, but no, she woke up in a hospital bed being told how lucky she was to be alive, nobody else had made it. She hadn't talked to anyone since, letting them stew in their worry and aggravation, until a man in a dark suit with a strange, yet interesting accent came in.

"Ms. Hunter, we must talk."

And everything went downhill from there.


	2. The Revelation

_Royal_

"You have got to be kidding me, Mr. Whatever your name is, I'm not -what is your name anyway?" Lena said realizing he had never actually told her what his name was.

“That doesn’t matter right now,” the man said in the strange accent, not bothering to go into further detail with her, as seemed to be his way to handle everything.

“What am I even doing here anyway?” Lena asked, annoyed that she was still here, when she didn’t even know why. All the man had told her was that she was royalty and to come with him. “Look, Mr. Dude, the only thing I rule is my Tumblr page, and even that is flunking right now because I am in the middle of WHO KNOWS WHERE with only a dude whose name I don’t even know for company, and normally that would scare the crap out of me, but I don’t even care right now, because my family is DEAD,” Lena said, happy to get it off her chest, even if it was to a creepy robot man.

“Steven.”

“What?” Lena said, not knowing what that had to do with anything.

“My name is Steven, that is what you were ranting about, correct? You were in the middle of who knows where, I do, but that doesn’t matter yet, with a man whose name you don’t even know. Did I get that right?” he asked, taking off the glass to reveal plain black eyes, or eye, I should say, as the spot where the right eye normally would sit was an ugly mass of scar tissue, which explained the glasses. Lena flinched involuntarily, not expecting it. The look on Steven’s face revealed that he had most definitely noticed her flinch.

“Well, Mr. Steven, I guess today can’t get any weirder, so how do you do?” she said, holding out her hand for him to shake in the cramped backseat of the car.

“Lovely, Ms. Hunter, now as I was explaining to you, you are royalty. Next in line for the Norwegian throne. All in the line before you have passed, and, as such, the throne falls to you,” Steven said, his face completely serious, though Lena knew he had to be joking.

“Please tell me this is some pain drug-induced hallucination, and that you are not a real-life Nick Fury, or something equally crazy,” Lena said, subtly pinching her wrist to wake herself up, then shaking it out when it didn’t work. All she got out of that was a sore wrist and a laugh from Steven.

“No, I’m not Nick Fury, whoever that is. I’ve already informed you that my name is Steven, Ms. Hunter, and you are not asleep or on drugs, so do take care to stop pinching yourself, it will help nothing at this point, except to make you need pain medication to help with a pinched nerve,” Lena looked up, not realizing that he had seen what she was doing, though, now that she had thought about it, she had not been too subtle, as it wasn’t exactly her strong suit.

“Ok, Nick, but I don’t want to talk about the Avengers Initiative, unless I can meet them, because do you realize how awesome that would be? The answer is really frickin awesome!” Lena said, fangirling, even though she knew that wasn’t what was going on. “Dude, I need to text Sam about this,” she said, reaching into her shoulder bag to text Sam, her best friend since diapers.

“Where is it?” she asked after digging through her bag, pulling out three packs of gum, four guitar picks, two music sheets, a notebook, and about fifty pens, but no phone.

“In safekeeping until further notice,” Steven said, his glasses now back on. “We didn’t want you to contact anyone until you were awake and settled. Merely security,” he said, handing her a flip phone with only twelve keys on it. “Text your Sam from that, I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear from you.”

“He,” she said, entering Sam’s number and trying to figure out how to type twenty-six letters with only twelve keys. “Sam is a he, and how do I work this stupid thing?” she said, smacking the numbers on the phone in frustration. “I’m fifteen, not fifty. And, last time I checked, there were twenty-six letters in the alphabet, not twelve.”

“There are, but there is more than one letter per number on this keyboard, that is how you do it,” Steven said, opening it up to show her.

“Ok. But, I still think that is stupid,” she said, cheeks turning slightly pink at her ignorance towards the device. Her mom had been a tech genius, if she had bothered to listen, she might know how to work the stupid thing.

Just like that everything came back, and Lena felt tired, overwhelmed by recent events and their consequences.

“I’m going to take a nap, wake me up when we get there,” Lena said, piling her Winthrop sweatshirt that she had stolen from Josh a month ago when he had bought it under her head, and leaning against the window to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else like the Avengers references here? I just finished watching Doctor Strange, which is where Steven and all the Avengers references come from.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what y'all think! I'll try to post every few days if I can manage it. But I have like 4 huge projects ( the struggle of being the only one who works in a group project, am I right, or am I right?) due in the next two weeks so I honestly don't know. Also, I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested!!! Also, shoutout to my awesome cousin who is more like my sister (we're nine months apart) for the name of the main character lol


End file.
